With Love, Farewell
by yunaaaaa
Summary: Death. It always came across my mind. I knew I would die the moment I decided I will return to the book. But I didn't imagine it will be this soon, at the hands of the merciless Kutou army, piloted by Prince Hakei, and ironically, a Genbu celestial warrior, Haagasu. Uruki, my love, my life, I'm sorry. With love, farewell. –Takiko. /COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

With Love, Farewell

**SUMMARY: **With an unforeseen encounter with the Kutou army piloted by Prince Hakei and Haagasu without her warriors, Takiko finds herself confronted by death. Will she lose her life in that unanticipated encounter without the knowledge of her warriors? What will happen to her and to the Genbu warriors she didn't mean to leave behind? Will they accomplish the missions and destiny entwined in their beings or let Hokkan be destroyed before their very eyes?

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden.

**Chapter 1 – **

Takiko's POV

He held me tightly in his pair of strong, calloused hands. His hands were, without a doubt, trembling in hysteria as he tried his very best to conceal my presence from the invading army of Kutou. Beside him is his very own horse, well-trained and loyal. Rimudo Roun, or much known as Uruki, is now looking directly at my eyes; his were filled with despair and regret. "Takiko," He finally breathed in extreme desperation. "Abandon us if you must. We'll hold them off. We, your warriors, will act as decoys as you escape, unscathed and unharmed." I felt a prickle of resentment. Leave him—them—my warriors, comrades, friends in the brink of death in the hands of the large army of Kutou? No. Impossible.

Some time before this actual moment, Souren-san, Uruki's trusted friend and company, had been spying on Kutou's camp and it came to his comprehension that at this time of night, Kutou's well-armed and prevailing armed forces has been prearranged to hunt down and kill every single person related with the summoning of the legendary god of Hokkan, Genbu. The Genbu warriors and its priestess.

I simply hesitated and I burst into tears. "I can't—no. No. No. Never; I will not leave! They are also after you, why in the world can't you just escape death with me?" I protested hotly, clutching his quilted shirt tightly. His hands travelled to my tear-stained cheeks and held them with precautious gentleness. Uruki is evidently in the verge of tears; however, he fought extremely hard to obscure such vulnerability. "I know that the army of Kutou is advancing rapidly, but I can't just leave you here. It's painful. I can't bear to see my friends die one by one!"

"Don't argue with me Takiko. The army is too big and the only means of protecting you is for you to escape this cruel battlefield. They are ordered to kill you, kill us, Takiko and you can't die here. Not in this place, Takiko. I cannot sacrifice you!" He said lovingly. "I promise I will find you. Just escape this ill fate in the hands of Hakei and Haagasu." Without further protesting and retorting, Uruki immediately pushed me up on his horse, his hands on my waist. "Don't die there, please. No one should die there, not one of you. I want to see you alive, breathing, and smiling." I pleaded in resentment. Again, he looked at me with a bitter smile and an intruding tear slid across his face; without wasting another moment, he reached up to my face and planted a soft, heartbreaking kiss on my forehead and for a second, the wind blew and he disappeared from my sight with his voice murmuring in the blowing breeze.

"_I love you." _Uruki's audible voice muttered before it completely disappeared with the blowing wind. I felt alone, alone more than ever.

The feeling of being alone terrified me. It is completely mental. The only thing that keeps me strong is my unbreakable bonds with my friends, the Genbu warriors. I gathered all my strength and started guiding the horse to the path we're about to take. I picked up the speed, changing its pace from slow to fast, travelling without an exact destination. Questions started to build up in my conscience one by one as I continue my directionless escape. _Where could the warriors locate me easily? Are they alright? I hope no one is seriously injured or has been declared dead._

The sight of their frightening, mangled, bloody body before my very eyes is extremely petrifying. Even the sight of my mother's bloodless death is enough to punch a hole through her chest, what more if my friends die in such a fashion? Would a sword so sharp enough to create an irreparable wound through my already-broken chest? Minutes of escaping felt like hours and months, or to be extreme, like years when you feel that Tomite, Namame, Hatsui and Hikitsu are putting their precious lives on the line for my sake. _My _sake.

Nightfall came upon me when audible hooves of running horses were heard alongside me with a distance of thirty meters, through the leafless, ice-covered trees.

"There she is! The Genbu priestess!" A deep voice thundered. I clutched the rope tied to Uruki's horse tightly and increased my speed as I flee from the unwanted intruders. Where are Uruki and others? Arrows aimed at me were accidentally shot at the pitiful trees whereas I increased more and more the thundering pace of Uruki's horse. My veins pulsated in a terrifying manner as the intruders' horse came to me closer and closer. For a moment, I immediately contemplated that we are fast approaching a steep slope at the end of this winding road.

I skid into a full stop and the surrounding became unusually quiet. Had the Kutou intruders disappeared? Have my warriors arrived just in time?

A single horse came to me in a somewhat, slow manner. Riding the horse is the crown prince of Kutou, Prince Hakei. He looked at me intently before he dropped to his feet and walked up to me. "Pity, how silly of your warriors to oversee such a mistake." He muttered while holding a lock of my jet-black hair. "Did they ever think that Kutou can never find the priestess? Did they ever think that I, Prince Hakei, would not follow such a foreboding woman?"

I suddenly felt a burst of unintentional anger. I slapped his hand from my hair and glared sternly at him. "You will never lay a single finger on this country nor on my warriors, Prince Hakei!" I glowered angrily. "Even if it means of killing me for them." Then, he laughed hysterically. "Noble, indeed, priestess. I couldn't expect more from a filthy woman like you." Hakei diminished his distance between us while I took large steps backward, away from him. He slowly drew his sword from its compartment and pointed it on my face.

"It's a pity to waste yourself in this world, priestess. Not to mention you have acquired such beauty and talent. Nonetheless, I am ultimately positive that the priestess of my own country will be nobler, more beautiful and more powerful than you, Legendary Priestess of Genbu. It is definitely a disappointment not to catch a glimpse of the priestess of my country." He remarked. Hakei slowly slid his sword on my cheek and I winced in pain. Apparently, he made a deep scratch on my cheek, and blood trickled down my cheek. Uruki's horse went wild and charged furiously at the meddlesome Prince and in an instant blow, the prince stabbed the horse in its rear feet, collapsing on the cold snow bed. "You'll be next, priestess." I shook in trepidation and fear.

From the ground where the horse collapsed, I picked up my own weapon and pointed it directly on the chest of Hakei. "Try and kill me, if you can, you bloat head." I said, infuriated mixed with hesitation. He burst in loud laughter again and smiled eagerly. "You truly are noble, sweet priestess. However," He said, closing the distance of the sword to my thumping chest. "I shall kill you, now!" For a brief moment, our own weapons clashed with each other, producing a sound like an agonizing scream. Prince Hakei, apparently, was like fighting effortlessly. Sudden bursts of stiffened laughter escapes his mouth until he stabbed me. Right through my abdomen. The moment he stabbed me, his face brightened with delight and slowly deepened the sword through my chest.

I cringed in his deathly action. I slowly held my wounded abdomen and felt the wetness of the blood stained on my clothing. My eyesight started to blur into nothingness. "The triumph of my country is now crystal clear, priestess." He mumbled incoherently. Before I fell on the cold snow blanket, he caught my dying body in his own armored body. "Goodbye, Legendary Priestess of Genbu." He whispered in my ear before pushing me exuberantly to the cliff that stood precipitously.

There were like tight arms slowly engulfing my body. I believe it was the arms of death. Death must have been waiting for me impatiently for many times, I narrowly escape its formidable clutches. The pressure of the wind that clashes with my body keeps on increasing and increasing as I continue to fall. Perhaps, I couldn't see the next sunrise or the next rainfall. I couldn't even catch my last glimpse of my own dead mother and my good-for-nothing father. I regretted it to so much not to see the smiling faces of my friends, Tomite, Hikitsu, Hatsui, Namame and Souren-san. I wanted to cry so much and lament over the fact that I couldn't mumble the words _I love you eternally_ to Uruki, kiss him with all my might and love him every second of my days.

And then it hit me… I am nearing my death. Death will soon welcome me in open arms. With my thoughts drifting into nothingness, the last face I desired to see was Uruki's.

_Uruki. Uruki. Uruki. I love you eternally. Whether or not these words will reach you, I love you._

-x

Uruki's POV

With nothing more people to spare, I killed every last members of Kutou's army. Some of them pleaded for their life; nonetheless, I still killed them. I am overcome by my own antagonism and rage that it controlled all of my senses and made me selfishly took the lives of many. They sought Takiko and wanted to kill her for their own merriment, and never in my life will I tolerate their egocentricity and selfish acts, even it means burning in hell. My body cringed in pain and I believe that liters and liters of blood have already been lost in my system. I looked around my surroundings; mangled bodies lie on the deep white snow now covered with crimson red. "Uruki, are you alright?" Hikitsu called from across the bloodied battlefield.

I raised my uninjured arm and waved, a sign that I am still in one piece despite suffering shallow injuries. "I am." I answered; my voice cracked and shaky. My comrades came to me and we huddled closely in a corner. All of them are bleeding, suffering from shallow to deep wounds and injuries. "Glad we came out alive." Tomite muttered breathlessly. "I think I used my power to its extremities, I feel so weak and exhausted." He trembled slowly and collapsed on the snow blanket, slow deep breathing is suddenly heard.

"First things first, Souren must have located a shelter for us for the night." I said. "Rest for the night, comrades. I will look for Takiko." A sudden chill came into my chilling body and a soft whisper came into me, a soft and gentle whisper breezed through my ears and muttered supple words which sounded like Takiko's voice. The chilly wind blew from the northern direction, where Takiko had supposedly headed to escape, and I relentlessly smelled the scent of spilled blood on the snow. I cringed involuntarily and my knees began to tremble hysterically. I did not quite realize that I had collapsed on the ground, with my comrades immediately surrounding my vulnerable figure.

"Uruki, what's the matter?" Hikitsu asked in trepidation.

"I smelled blood. From a distance. Could it be?" I said—however, Hikitsu broke me off. He looked at me sternly and quickly spoke. "Do not continue that sentence you are about to say, Uruki. The priestess should be safe. She must be alive. She will be safe. It could have been something else." He argued. I quickly agreed to his statement. I believe that Takiko is fine. I know, however, there is still the doubt inside me. Did I overlook something important? Was this army just a decoy to lure out Takiko? I feel so tired. I can't exactly think straightly.

Soft footsteps on the snow were quickly heard, and for a brief moment, Souren appeared, clutching Takiko's weapon with a ribbon tied to it in one hand. From where I collapsed, I immediately stood up in excessive nervousness. "Souren…" I stuttered. "What is that, in your hand?"

"Uruki-sama, just outside the battlefield, thirty kilometers north from here, I found Takiko-sama's weapon and ribbon. Your horse has been found dead on the white snow and crimson red were spilled on the whiteness of the snow." He explained wearily. He walked up to me and brought to my hand the bloodstained ribbon of Takiko's hair and her weapon, scratched and the blade appears to be needing refinement and maintenance for it will be broken in a few strikes. "How—how?" I stuttered. I am speechless; I lost my ability to speak what I want to say in this situation. Where is Takiko?

"Additionally, the priestess herself cannot be located within fifty-kilometer radius." He explained lowly.

I did not know what exactly came to me, but I heard myself shouting formidable curses and incomprehensible words until Souren caught my arms, restraining me. Tears overflowed from my eyes, almost washing the blood coming out from the scratches on my face. "No. This can't be happening. Please, Genbu, NO!" I bellowed.

"Calm down, Uruki. She must have narrowly escaped the soldiers chasing her. Do not think badly of the situation!" Hikitsu shouted. Even with Hikitsu's comforting words, I could not help but to stammer raging words and curses. This is beyond unacceptable. Where in the world is Takiko? This is entirely mental. Where is the person I love the most? Is she safe? Dammit. This is not helping at all.

"We have to find her." I said, my words extremely absolute. "Nothing in this world will stop me from finding her, not even that damn Hakei, nor Genbu!" I felt a great rush of strong hostility and fortitude percolating through my whole system. There is no believable doubt that I am, in fact, frightened of what might have happened to Takiko.

-x

**Author's Note**: Yaaaay. Ü New story for the time being. Reviews are highly treasured and appreciated. Open for story collaborations and requests.


	2. Chapter 2

I Love You Eternally

**SUMMARY: **With an unforeseen encounter with the Kutou army piloted by Prince Hakei and Haagasu without her warriors, Takiko finds herself confronted by death. Will she lose her life in that unanticipated encounter without the knowledge of her warriors? What will happen to her and to the Genbu warriors she didn't mean to leave behind? Will they accomplish the missions and destiny entwined in their beings or let Hokkan be destroyed before their very eyes?

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden.

**Chapter 2 – **

**Uruki**

A large-scale snowstorm brews over us, freezing our bodies and dampening our spirits even further. Tomite sat closely at the entrance of the cave, taking the first watch of the day. Bandages covered almost a quarter of his limbs, his face darkened with bruises. Hatsui mindlessly played with Namame, apparently attempting in taking his mind off from the crisis looming overhead, yet failed. Hikitsu laid asleep, exhausted from taking over the security of the cave the whole night, his even breathing echoing in the cave.

It has been days since the attack of Haagasu's army. Days since Takiko have been missing. Yet it feels like years. I feel like I have been dying a thousand deaths whenever I come across the thought of her gone astray.

I furrowed my brows, a deep crease forming and cradled my face in my palms, silently wishing that I can bring back time. Bring her back. I tried tracking her scent from where she had disappeared days ago and to no avail. It is as if she vanished into thin air, not leaving a single trace. It would have been good if she had returned to the other side, her world, safely, yet we would have known if she did. That bright silver light, yet there was no such illumination these past few days. I shivered, not from the cold, but at the thought of her somewhere, pleading for help or lost.

"Uruki-sama," A voice called out from outside the vicinity of the cave.

I brought my head up. Souren's body emerged through the fog of the snowstorm. In his arms were a bundle of damp firewood and crates of supplies that can last through the whiteout. He kneeled before me, his head low. "I have scouted the army's camp. The populaces of their soldiers have immensely dwindled and by nighttime, they shall break camp, under the orders of the crowned prince." He mumbled monotonously. I was expecting for some other news, information about Takiko but Souren remained silent.

"Anything else?" I asked, my voice raspy. "Give me anything, Souren! About Takiko!" Bitter bile inside me boiled in frustration, in panic, in anger. I was so aggravated and fuming, yet it is directed to no one at all. Hikitsu, somehow, arose from his lethargy and sat upright, eyeing us with expectations. The young ones have stopped with their awkward amusements and have started with their silent sobbing. Tomite walked in the cave, away from the bitter cold and sat close to the flame.

"I'm sorry, sir." He said quietly, although sympathy ringed in his voice. "There is none, apparently." They gazed at me, waiting for my response, as if they had already expected that I would wreak havoc mindlessly. I nodded, my lips in a grim line. I closed my eyes and rested my head on my hands again. If it weren't for my abrasions, I would dart through this damn blizzard and find her, but I couldn't move an inch. Any attempt of summoning the wind will throw me to a horrendous pain to the point I could pass out. Souren and the others would not allow me to step out of the cave, until I am fully healed.

"I see." I responded softly, though I feared they didn't hear me. "I see, Souren."

Through the indents between my fingers, I saw Souren nodded. He placed the firewood and craters of supplies at the far end of the cave. I heard him speak with Tomite about taking the watch for the rest of the day and told him to rest as his wounds were as grave as mine. Tomite smiled graciously and went under his blanket. It was not too long that sleep took over. Hikitsu did the same, yet sleep did not come as easily as Tomite. He bolted upright and leaned on the nearest wall behind him.

"Uruki," Hikitsu called. I tilted my head slightly; he crossed his arms in front of his chest and narrowed his eyes. "I had a dream."

"Dream?" I repeated.

"Dreams usually have no significance by any means, yet at times, they do." He said. "I haven't fully delved into what my celestial powers can offer, and I am not certain if being a dream seer is one of them. I also have no intention of further obscuring this crisis, but I dreamt of our priestess. This might also be an answer, in a form of a vision, by Genbu from our prayers." His brows made a deep crease, and he sighed. He shifted his gaze from me to the burning wood at the heart of the cave. The orange light illuminated his face, yet his appearance has darkened.

"It could help our search. Guide us." I said. A part of my heart speaks of its terror about Hikitsu's dream, yet it was our only lead. A very vague lead. "Tell me."

Hikitsu sighed loudly. It was all over his face that he was also terrified. "The priestess was falling." He started. My heart was pounding in my ears. "Injured. Bloody. Her eyes were closed, her breathing was raspy, yet, she is alive. Barely alive." I saw him toss a small twig into the fire. Hikitsu was struggling to keep his voice from trembling, it was one of the rarest times I have seen him like this.

"Where was she falling, then?" I asked.

"A steep cliff. Maybe a chasm." He answered. "The dream was immensely distorted. In any case, awaiting her below was an extensive, ravaging river, but I was startled conscious when a pair of titanic hands emerged from the river and took hold of her fragile body, pulling her deep within the river."

Titanic hands took her. I frowned. Was it the hands of death?

It was silent, for a moment. Hikitsu pursed his lips in a tight line and continued to watch the dancing flames. Tomite stirred slowly in his sleep, while young Hatsui also fell in a deep slumber. Namame sauntered up to me with small, assuring steps, like that of a baby. Takiko's smell still lingered in her hair ribbon, as I brought it up to my face and examined it closely. Beside my calloused hand is her weapon, the metal end had already shattered due to the blistering cold, much to my dismay. "I suppose this exceptionally vague lead we have should direct us to the northern rock face." I said. "Takiko disappeared north from this area. Considering this lead, Souren had spotted the remains of my steed and Takiko's belongings by a cliff, north."

"_So you suggest that we should head north, Uruki?"_ Namame's childlike voice echoed in my head. He had already found its way to sit on my undamaged shoulder and talk to me in my mind. More often than not, Namame speaks only to Takiko, yet in desperate needs, he converses with us. I pat his flat, rocky head in affirmation and gawked at my comrades, waiting for any complaints and protests.

Hikitsu leveled his eyes at me thoughtfully. Logically enough, he was considering. This move is proven to be too risky. We are injured, and some of us have occasional colds and fevers. Hatsui's supply of herbal medicine is also running too low and we are only surviving through stolen goods from nearby towns by Souren. Nevertheless, the image of the hands that dragged Takiko in the depths of the river haunted me. We may be too late in actually saving her, the more we ponder on delaying.

The glint in Hikitsu's eye suggested the similar scenario. He walked up to Tomite and awakened him to sleep, as he did with Hatsui. He murmured apologies to them and had stated of the blurred lead we had of Takiko's whereabouts. Hikitsu repeated the arrangement we had when they were deep in lethargy.

Impulsive as he is, Tomite bolted upright, upbeat and sanguine. "Uruki, this may sound fanatical, but I agree with you, of all people." He said, although he has a sour glare at me. We may have our personal disagreements and squabbles, but at some point, Tomite and I do agree with each other. "Heading north would be the best option we have now, as Kutou's army intends to return to their main camp, far south. There might be another celestial warrior up north; we haven't searched in that area, as far as we know."

"Seeking for the priestess must be our precedence." Hikitsu said. "I suppose the priestess has the solitary power to persuade the remaining celestial warriors to join us in our cause." A ghost of a smile crept through Hikitsu's lips as he spoke highly of Takiko. The glint in his eyes shone brightly, as if he was recalling his individual familiarity with her.

Three pairs of eyes gawked at me, piercing my being. "Uruki." Tomite called, his gaze almost turning into a cold scowl. "It's your call." Even Souren's probing eyes looked at me, and the look in his eyes told me enough. He will always be with us, with me, whatever I settle on at this moment.

I clutched Takiko's hair ribbon even tighter in my hands. "_Listen, Takiko."_ I silently thought, praying that, in whatever way, even by some miracle, she would hear me. _"Wherever you are, I will find you. Please be safe. I love you; you are my life, my love."_

"We'll leave at the daybreak." I said solemnly.

* * *

><p><strong>TAKIKO<strong>

It was murky, darker than a second before. I tried to blink out the obscurity slithering out from a thousand directions, yet to no avail. I tried screaming, yet no sound came from my lips. I can only manage to feel to sting of the tears threatening to pour from my eyes and a pressure too intense, that it could manage crush and crack every bone in my being. It is too painful, agonizingly painful. A few hands gripped my body so tightly to the point of pain that I attempted to bash them away from my body, but I failed. The hands kept on coming, seizing my body and dragging me further down, deeper to nowhere. I clenched my eyes.

The moment I opened my orbs, it was neither dark nor bright. It was a field of unadorned pallid snow. Arctic winds blew behind me, and I quivered. It made me spun around and at the corner of my eye; it wasn't pure white snow anymore. I gulped back the urge to cry, the panorama was atrocious. Large splatters of crimson blood festooned the snow, and when I had counted, five unmoving bodies and a fractured rock, the size of a human, were scattered. Rapiers and arrows punctured their bodies several times.

This time, I screamed. Louder than I have screamed in my entire life. They were not just ordinary bodies; they were the bodies of my warriors. The dam of unshed tears broke as I ran towards them, shouting out their names. No. This is not possible. They are not dead!

"You're not dead!" I bellowed, my throat smoldering. "Wake up, Tomite! Hikitsu! Souren-san! Hatsui! Namame! Open your eyes, please, I beg of you!"

I stopped beside the body cloaked in a black cape. Uruki.

I knelt beside him, and cradled his frigid carcass in my arms. Color has already left his face, as his face and hands were ashen. I gulped back my tears, placing both of my hands on Uruki's face, cradling it. Several cuts and slashes have marred his beautiful face, and blood has trickled down each wound. I cautiously detached the arrows that were protruding on the chinks of his armors and cuddled him closely. I mutely prayed to Genbu. _Please open your eyes. Please, please!_

By some miracle, he opened them. My heart leapt in wondrous delight, yet it immediately crumbled away. His eyes were oceans of black, the same darkness I have been a few distant minutes ago. His hand travelled from my hair to my cheeks and finally rested it on my chin and he grasped it loosely. Uruki parted his lips and a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips.

"Listen, Takiko." He said, his voice that of a ghost. "Wherever you are, I will find you. Please be safe."

I narrowed my eyes, as unshed tears started to pour from my eyes. "I'm right here, Uruki!" I mumbled between raspy breaths. "I'm with you, please!"

He continued to move his lips, and did not show any indication that he had heard me. "I love you; you are my life, my love." He said, trailing to a whisper. His hand fell from my chin and his eyes shut closed, tighter than it was before. The bodies around me immediately disintegrated into a silver gleam, vanishing from my sight. Uruki's body crumbled last, the last of his frigid coldness left my arms.

"Uruki!"

Someone was shaking my shoulder. It was a warm, soft hand. I shot my eyes open, orange illumination filled the room with light and warmth. Above me was a ceiling created out of fine, thick leaves bundled in a tight rope, and was hanging loosely between two damp pillars of wood. Despite the cold, I feel sweat running against my forehead. I angled my head to the side. The rest of the place was minute; the fire a few inches from the bed I was laying on and beyond it was the door hanging open.

A man, maybe as tall as Uruki, yet slender and less bulky stood by the door, his back at me. A woman, probably older than Tomite's mother, with wrinkles on her forehead, was sitting at the edge of the crude bed I was laying on, her face washed with relief and sympathy. "Oh, thank the heavens." She whispered, as she stood up, and offered me a brittle cup of water. "Dear, drink." The water was frosty, yet it managed to soothe my rough tongue and throat. My head was spinning relentlessly as I returned to her the cup. I attempted to sit upright, but the pain in my abdomen tugged me back on the bed.

A realization hit me. The pain from the dream was surreal, but I am breathing. I am alive. Was it even a dream? I have no idea. I wish that whatever I witnessed in the dream weren't real. They cannot be dead. How I survive Prince Hakei's assault and the fall is beyond my comprehension. Tears started to trickle from my eyes and I shielded it with my hands. The woman coaxed me, her gentle hands running through the strands of my hair. It felt good, so good; I started to remember my own mother.

Uruki's words still rang in my ears, it came from a dream, but it felt so genuine. _I love you; you are my life, my love._

I cannot discern the time on how long I was shedding tears. When I opened my eyes again, the woman was gone, but the towering figure of a man sat at the edge of the bed and was staring at me disbelievingly. His eyes were a perfect shade of gold, his hair the color of russet. "I'm Kotaro." He mumbled warily. "The woman, she is my mother. Rin. She went up the mountain, looking for herbal plants for you." His stare instantly morphed to as scowl.

Despite the pain, I sat upright and leaned on the wooden wall behind me. It was cool and damp, yet it offered comfort. "Thank you." I whispered. He stood up from the bed, his back at me, and Kotaro has tiltled his head slightly as to continue to scowl. "Look, if something happens to my mother." He said, his voice booming with anger. "I will have no second thoughts of killing you or sell you off to Kutou."

I widened my eyes and pursed my lips in a tight line. I remained silent as Kotaro continued to scowl at me. He sauntered out of the house, his hands in his pockets.

"I know who you are." He said, as if speaking to me left a bitter taste in his mouth. "Priestess of Genbu."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Happy New Year, guys! (:


	3. Chapter 3

With Love, Farewell

**SUMMARY: **Death. It always came across my mind. I knew I would die the moment I decided I will return to the book. But I didn't imagine it will be this soon, at the hands of the merciless Kutou army, piloted by Prince Hakei, and ironically, a Genbu celestial warrior, Haagasu. Uruki, my love, my life, I'm sorry. With love, farewell. –Takiko.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden.

**Chapter 3 – **

**TAKIKO**

Cool fingers travelled across the surface of my face. I was wide awake and wanted to compel my closed eyes open, yet strength had completely left my body in every attempt. The sensation of those fingers was tremendously alien, that it felt awfully prickly against my skin. It was definitely disturbing and dreadful when after a few brief moments; I felt a chilly breath against my lips and a soft, menacing chuckle. Before my sense could even react, I was hauled upright by my hair with a revolting twinge. There, I found my strength again and I was able to open my eyes. Pain spread through my body from my abdomen, like blood speeding up its way through my veins.

With my eyes open, I stared at the perfect shade of bullion orbs of Kotaro, whose defiant stare materialized the moment I unfurnished my vision. He still held my hair agonizingly between his fingers, pulling me up to the floor with it. "Wake up, priestess!" He screamed crossly while instantaneously threw me on the damp, cold floor. Tears sprang from my eyes, yet I was determined not to shed any.

The taste of sickly iron filled my mouth as blood trickled from the corner of my mouth. I felt ailing and exhausted as the wound on my abdomen protested at the sudden movement and pain exploded each passing moment. Blood had already seeped through the bandages covering it and unto my clothes. Kotaro threw an emaciated overcoat on the floor and crouched down beside me. He grabbed another handful of hair and tugged me behind; consequently I was staring at his palpable scowl. "I told you, right?" He murmured through gritted teeth. "If something happens to my mother, I would kill you."

"Where is she?" I asked, my throat dry and raspy. Any further attempt of speaking brought nothing but pain.

"She has been gone for days, priestess." Kotaro boomed heatedly. "She has not returned from the mountains yet. All because of you!" He hauled me up on my feet, and black spots danced on my vision. I wiped the blood from the corner of my mouth, and placed my hand against the wooden wall behind me, leaning for equilibrium. Kotaro dropped my hair and hoisted the withered overcoat lying on the floor. "You're helping me look for her, priestess. You should be in the position to comprehend that this mess has been brought into you with your own hands! We're leaving at daybreak."

He threw the overcoat over my shoulders and sauntered out of the dwelling. I stared at the open door where Kotaro had disappeared; the sky has just turned a shade of light purple, indicating daylight. Snow and the unpleasantly cold breeze sped its way through the door, freezing the abode. The fire that was smoldering and ablaze a moment ago died along with the breezing wind. I heard Kotaro bellowing comprehensible profanities I would not dare even mention. He even cursed Genbu, along with my warriors and at the end, me. "If those damn bastards did not appear, then he—my father! Now my mother, too!"

I tightened the overcoat on my skinny shoulders and closed my eyes. I heaved a sigh as I start wondering what had happened to Kotaro and his mother. I pursed my lips, as I felt the ring of sympathy and guilt coursing through my cold veins, knowing I was the one at fault. "I'm so, so, sorry, Kotaro, Rin-san." I whispered, as the unshed tears came running against my pallid cheeks. The tears, I supposed, were for my warriors, too. I lost track of how many days have I gone missing. I craved to see the faces of my warriors as uncertainty grew more and more as I ponder on the aftermath of the small squabbles with the Kutou army and the formidable Genbu warrior, Haagasu.

I balanced myself on my feet, taking a slow step at a time. The sickly taste of blood filled my mouth once more at every challenge to force my body to move. I was heaving tiredly when I leaned on the doorway of the small abode. At the corner of my eye, Kotaro was mounting a small rucksack at the rear of a brown horse. The glint in his eyes suggested the worry, the frustration and the weariness he must have been hiding from me for days. He angled his head sideways, his lips were in a tight line the moment he saw me. Kotaro strolled towards me, his hands tightening his own overcoat on his shoulders.

He abruptly pulled me into his arms, hauling me against his chest. "Hey, wait—put me down!" I protested weakly, striking his chest with my clasped hand, though I supposed I was not hurting him in any way. Uruki's face unexpectedly becomes visible in my train of thought. Knowing him, Kotaro could—never mind, I quickly blinked out the notion.

"We're in a hurry, priestess." Kotaro mumbled in a bizarre gentleness, with a ring of urgency and irritation. "Time is of the essence." He shoved me up the horse, and with immense speed, he was, by now, sitting behind me. He pulled the reins of the horse and in a short blink of an eye, the horse's metal-clad feet were pounding against the snowy pavements.

By midday, a strong whiteout compelled us in a small cavern at the base of the mountains. Kotaro was standing at the mouth of the cave, roaring nothing but curses. I walked up to him, and urged him that his cursing won't get him—or us, rather, anywhere. He vaguely pushed me aside, and sat at the corner of the cavern, closely beside the burning flames. I sat across him, and my eyes darted back and forth him and the flames. His eyes were on the verge of lethargy, yet he shot it back open.

"Kotaro." I mumbled quietly.

"What do you want?" He replied, somewhat fuming.

"What has happened?" I asked, fumbling with my frostbitten fingers. They were numb and frigid. "Why do you harbor so much abhorrence against us?"

For a moment, he froze. He just stared at dancing flames with a pair of wide, bullion eyes, as if he has not heard anything. Out of the blue, his features began to soften and he closed his eyes. "I didn't detest you as much as you think, well, before everything." He said, his voice trailing to a supple whisper. "Frankly, I did look up to you and your warriors, until a month or so ago." His bitter glower became conspicuous once again as he shot his eyes open. He threw a small twig that he picked up beside him, and the flames generated a soothing sound of crackles.

"My village, down south, took notice of the rumors that the legend was correct. The priestess from another world has appeared and her warriors are converging, and as time approaches, they are the people who will bring deliverance to this war-torn country, not the imperial family, the Rouns." He continued, and his frown intensified. "Both my parents believed in that. My father, the chief of my village, requested the villagers that when the 'saviors' of this country step forth on our village, we would protect them with everything we had. However, around that time, an assembly of Kutou soldiers appeared on our doorstep, demanding a bounty on your heads. Despite that, he still kept his word. With that being said, he was killed."

"As I was returning from the forest after hunting, I found him, bathing in his own pool of crimson blood. My mother and I fled north; for fear that we would be eliminated next, after my father. We kept on running and running, until we found ourselves at the ragged hut. Guilt kept on consuming us, for we left the village unprotected despite our words before. We tagged ourselves hypocrites. In all likelihood, the village must have been eradicated, too." An intruding tear slipped from his left eye, which Kotaro hastily wiped off. "Why am I telling you this? It is not like you would understand any of it."

I shook my head. "I know I will not understand the pain you have been in. The pain I have been in won't amount to yours." I answered. Kotaro searched my eyes, but I am afraid I am more than determined not to give away any moot point of weakness. "But that is the reason I am here, to understand and save. I know I haven't seen every despair and every pain and suffering that befell on Hokkan and its people, but one way or another, I will summon Genbu, for the sake of Hokkan and those people who died without seeing the deliverance they yearn for."

"You're stupid!" He cried out. "Who is in the right mind to save this torn country when the people of this land detests them?! Take a favor from me, and return to your own country!"

I smiled. "This place, Hokkan, is my second home." I answered. "I will go to any lengths in order to save this country." I stood up from the rock-strewn ground and peeked at the opening of the cavern. The snow has considerably thicken at our feet, but the snowstorm brewing has waned.

"We should get moving." I murmured. I walked slowly towards the entrance of the cave, when a pair of arms encircled my waist, and pulled me behind. "Kotaro?!"

He placed his hand on my mouth and covered it. He leveled his face beside my ear. "Shh." He whispered, terror and anxiety filling his voice. "I heard horses, not far from here."

* * *

><p><strong>URUKI<strong>

I positioned myself by the north rock face, where Takiko allegedly vanished. The snowstorm has died down overnight; however, the wind has completely picked up its speed. I pursed my lips, as my gaze fell upon the steep gorge, one can barely see the end of this chasm, but the sound of ravaging waters resonated throughout the abyss. I gritted back my irate rage and astringent bile. I felt the prickling terror in my gut, several scenarios running through my head and a load of 'what-if' questions. One of the biggest questions posed by my subconscious: "What if Hikitsu's dream meant something? Something about her _death._" I quickly shook out the contemplation. She will never face death, not with me alive and around to protect her.

"She is not here, Uruki." Hikitsu muttered, placing his hand on my undamaged shoulder. "We should get moving, before nightfall." I gave a silent nod. I took a last glance at the frozen carcass of the horse and exhaled a breath. I took in the rest of the wind blowing and sauntered away from the cliff. I gripped Takiko's ribbon tightly in my hands. Abruptly, it felt warm in my hand; as if it was her hand I was holding.

"Help, please!" Someone, a female's voice, boomed, followed by soft cries of pain from my left, at a pile of boulders. I stopped at my tracks, and gaped at the expressions of my comrades. They were astounded, in fact, to perceive a sound from someone so foreign, other than us, in these desolated, snow-covered mountains. We crept closer towards the pile of snow-capped boulders. "Uruki-sama, this might unquestionably be a trap." Souren whispered, as he appeared by my side, with his sword unsheathed. "Use necessary precaution."

I glanced at Souren, and gave him a civil nod. I gathered the wind around me, the symbol on my chest appearing and pallid silver light shone around me. I stretched my hands upward, as I drown myself in the sensation of my female body. I took one step forward, and another. The cries grew louder as I crept closer the pile of boulders. I stretched my right hand into the air, gathering the winds before it, readying a dynamic attack. What caught my attention was an old woman, sitting on a heap of snow with a basket of dried, frozen herbs. I pursed my lips in a grim line as I dropped my hand to the side.

The old woman's hands and feet were tremendously frostbitten, and she was shivering in the cold, she could have been suffering with hypothermia for days. She has a lesion on both of her knees. I kneeled in front of her, and blew warm wind from my mouth. Her shivering ceased for a moment, and the natural color of her hands and feet returned. Tomite, alarmed and filled with terror, smacked my head. "Uru—Rimudo!" He scowled. He pulled me up to my feet and gripped my overcoat. "She could be a spy for the Kutou army. What do you think are you doing?" I shoved him back callously, and a bitter glare erupted from my eyes.

"If Takiko was here, she wouldn't leave this woman alone. Do you hear me, _Tomite_?!" I retorted angrily, placing emphasis on his celestial warrior name. "If we were to save this country, I find it unnecessary to hide our identities. We've been running away from it for far too long, and with Takiko placing her heart and soul into granting salvation for Hokkan, then there is no point in absconding from that fate. Souren, please tend to this woman immediately." I spun slightly, and I returned to the body of a man.

"You're—you're the—!" She muttered in wonder. Her face brightened with a wide smile, much to my surprise. "Celestial warriors of—!"

"What is your name?" Hikitsu asked, cutting her off, as Souren was tending to her frostbitten hands and feet and her lesions. "How come you are lost in these mountains?"

She coughed for a bit and fumbled with her hands slightly as she frowned once again. "My name is Rin." She whispered. "I live down these mountains, not far from here. I travelled to these mountains for days, as I was collecting herbs for my son and a wounded lady we are nursing. However, three days ago, an assemblage of soldiers from the Kutou army found me, and interrogated me about the priestess of Genbu and the celestial warriors. I dared myself not to say anything, however, so they attempted to kill me. I was fortunate enough to find escape before they had the chance to do so."

Hikitsu narrowed his eyes in doubt. "Why didn't you say anything? Seeing that you have found us now, you could sell us off easily." He asked, crossing his arms on his chest. "You could have died, right there and then. Is there a reason behind it?"

She shook her head furiously. "Even if I knew a thing about you, the celestial warriors, I wouldn't even think about selling you off to Kutou!" She replied, panic rising in her voice. Tears started running from her eyes against her cheeks, and she hastily wiped it off with her hands. "My deceased husband and I always believed that the people who shall save the country of Hokkan are the priestess of Genbu and the celestial warriors, not the corrupt government of the Rouns!"

I stepped forward, with anticipation and expectation blooming inside me, I turned to look at the old lady. "A wounded lady, you say?" I asked. "What happened to her and how did you find her?"

She gulped down her tears, as she was in the verge of weeping, once again. "A few days ago, before I travelled into the mountains, my son and I were ransacking everything we could by the river, for another snowstorm was brewing overhead. I was horrified to distinguish a young maiden falling from this particular rock face, landing into the ice-cold river. The watercourse instantaneously turned a ghastly color of crimson red. My son had managed to save her from deep within the river." Rin-san shed tears, and she was shaking, but I know that it was not because of the cold. "It was horrendous, she had pierced wound, which definitely came from a sword, on her abdomen."

My breathing hitched. Wound. From a sword. "Could—could you describe the lady, please?" Tomite asked. He caught hold of my arm, before I find myself stumbling on the heaps of snow.

"She is a beautiful young maiden, with raven-black hair and her eyes were definitely pale russet. She wore a golden necklace around her neck. Her clothes—"

My knees buckled and I crumpled on the snow pavement. The lady—the lady that—It was no other than Takiko! "NOOO!" I screamed. "Takiko!"

"Priestess?" Hatsui mumbled, as he emerged from his metal basket. "She is with you?"

"Uruki!" Tomite bellowed, as he gripped my arm tightly. "Get a hold of yourself!"

"Is she alive? Is the priestess of Genbu alive?" I asked weakly. "Tell me, please!" The scalding heat of tears pooled around my eyes, and my chest tightened. I vowed to protect her with my life, and what have I done? She slowly walked through the doors of death and I was not there to stop her from continuing further. What a failure for a warrior! What a failure for someone who vowed his eternal love for her! "She is alive!" Rin-san reassured. "Thank the gods, she is alive! The Priestess of Genbu is with my son, Kotaro, in our hut. Our redeemers, the celestial warriors, you are more than welcome to stay with us."

Abruptly, unpleasantly cold wind blew from the east, where the mountain's path led down the slope. The wind, without a doubt, carried the smell of… _blood._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Happy Vacation! (:


	4. Chapter 4

With Love, Farewell

**SUMMARY: **Death. It always came across my mind. I knew I would die the moment I decided I will return to the book. But I didn't imagine it will be this soon, at the hands of the merciless Kutou army, piloted by Prince Hakei, and ironically, a Genbu celestial warrior, Haagasu. Uruki, my love, my life, I'm sorry. With love, farewell. –Takiko.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hey, hey! I do apologize for updating this late. I did not actually intend to update as late as this, but school held me back. But do not fret; I believe I will be finishing this story by the end of my vacation. I guess this will be the second to the last chapter. :'( I did not expect it to be as long as this, because I intend it to be a single chapter, with character death. But noooooo~, my head keeps on urging me with ideas, so here we have it. First and foremost, thank you so much for sticking with me until this point! I owe everyone so much for the support! Enjoy this chapter!

**WARNING: **As much as I hate to break it to you, something violent this way comeeees~! /Though, honestly, I am not sure if the violence is enough to be considered as really violent, bah! I feel its violent enough :O

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden.

**Chapter 4 – **

**TAKIKO**

Kotaro's grip tightened around my waist as he furtively pulled me back from opening of the frigid cavern. He stomped on the flames and the soothing sounds of the crackles died down together with the illumination and the heat. Smoke and slightly dancing embers still filled the cavern and panic immediately settled into my being. Kotaro's eyes slightly glossed over, but he quickly shook it out. He sat before me, his back leaning on my knees and stretched out his hands at both sides, completely blocking me from the view of the entrance.

"Priestess, I swore before my village." Kotaro murmured lowly, enough for my ears to hear. "I will protect you and the Genbu celestial warriors. I might have failed once, but not this time. Take my horse and travel back down the mountains. Run away as far as you could go alone. Preferably northward. " He tilted his head at the side, and a genuine, smile crept across his face. My hands quivered as I reached for his back, which somehow resembled Uruki's. I gripped his overcoat too tightly that I felt my own nails digging into my palms.

"I am not running away! Running away without knowing any assurance of the safety of those I will leave behind is a scary thought!" I retorted as my eyes glossed over with scalding tears. "Do not let me run through that kind of hell, Kotaro! I left my warriors fighting. They told me to flee from the demise devoid of the certainty of seeing them once again. I cannot live through that again!" Kotaro gritted back his anger and turned around, his golden eyes bearing into my own russet eyes as his planted his hands firmly on the ground beside me.

"We are at war, priestess! Sacrifices are inevitable, and I am fully prepared to meet the inevitable." He bellowed angrily. He spun lightly as the sounds of the hooves against the wet, icy pavement came closer. "One of us has to live, priestess! Either you or me! On every possible circumstance, priestess, things will be much better if you will be the one to live."

"Who decided on such a foolish thing, Kotaro?" I grumbled. "How about your mother? Losing someone is barely tolerable. Losing another one… that is just too much. Do not let a mother lose her only son, Kotaro, please!" He pursed his lips in a grim line and knitted his eyebrows together. The sound of the metal – clad horses slowly reverberated towards the entrance of the cavern as they crept closer. I mentally prayed for any hopes that Kotaro would listen to me, just this very once.

He immediately stood up, hauling me with him. He pressed my fragile body against his chest. "Fine, you impertinent, stubborn priestess!" He said, and I sensed a smile from his lips. "You win!" Without any word, he sprinted easily through the snow with me in his arms. He threw me over his shivering horse, and with exceptional fleetness, he climbed behind me, and prodded his horse forward in an immense velocity. An arrow instantaneously pierced the snow blanket on the spot where the horse's feet once were. The faint grumbling of Shigi and Hien reverberated through the forest, urging their small troop to push through the snow.

My fingers were shaking hysterically, as adrenaline pumped through my being. Kotaro's grip on the horse's reins tightened, as if it was his lifeline, as he sped through the forest. We flee for a short while, yet it felt like years. I heard Kotaro cursed numerously as several arrows rained on our trail our horse left behind. Sooner than we had anticipated, the metal – clad horses of Kutou's troop were on our tail, jeering and scoffing at our lonesome figure. Kotaro bit back his anger, and solely focused on escaping death.

"Death must have hated you, Priestess!" Shigi's calm voice mused, as another arrow pierced the tree behind us. "Seeing you are barely alive." Hien's laughter ringed piercingly all over the desolate forest, and another lot of arrows drizzled on us. Our luck must have run out, as three arrows pierced the retreating legs of our horse, one on Kotaro's arm, sending us toppling over the snowy pavement. Kotaro graced me with his arms, as he caught the impact of our fall. His grunt of pain chimed in my ears, and blood coursed through his sweaty temples. "Kotaro!" I bellowed anxiously. He touched my face with his weak hands and smiled.

He attempted to stand. He took a minute dagger from his rucksack and bowled me behind him. "Escape, priestess." He muttered lowly, and he charged, head first, at Shigi's smiling, voluptuous face. It was as if time had slowed when Kotaro providentially pierced Shigi on his arm, but he was sent flying on a nearby tree. Kotaro's head caught his impact with a sickening knock, and his eyes instantly rolled towards the back of his head. I heard a stabbing scream, realizing a minute later that is was the sound of my own voice.

"Hmph. Lucky shot." Shigi scoffed, shrugging and frivolous. He shook his arm, as if he was not in pain, and several drops of blood marred the snow. "That bastard has some fortitude, I must say." I ran up to him, and placed my hands on his neck. His heartbeat was very faint. His hands were cold as I took the dagger from his and audaciously faced Kutou's troop. Hien bared his teeth in a form of sneer and sauntered forward. He hauled me upright by my hair and brought his face close to mine. The familiar taste of sickly iron filled my mouth and blood seeped through my mouth.

"Such a brave, brave woman." Shigi jeered from Hien's back. "No wonder Prince Hakei has taken a liking on killing you ruthlessly." Pain exploded on my hand as Shigi knocked the dagger off my hand, sliding across the expanse of the snow – covered pavement. He brought his sword on my face and I yelped in pain. As quickly as his sword gashed on my skin, he threw me against the next tree, knocking the air in my system. I scrambled to my feet, dazed, and saw the smile of merciless killer.

"I shall take pleasure in killing you, Priestess." Shigi bellowed. The twinkle in his eyes revealed amusement as he watched me, pained and bruised. My breathing came in shallow inhalations as I staggered slowly towards Kotaro's limp body. I held him close, and placed my arm around his waist. I hoisted him gently, and he groaned in pain. "Pries – tess, r – run." His voice was barely a whisper, but my grip remained firm and steady around him. "You cannot die – you – you're the – priestess!" Kotaro's words came in broken sounds, but I remained steadfast as I lurched away from our killers. Even if it's a small hope, I wish and pray that I will live to see my warriors' faces again. Uruki's face once more. It was amusing enough in my position to find myself on death's doorstep once again. "I am the priestess, all the more to save you, Kotaro." I said, panting and heaving. "I promised, didn't I? I will grant salvation to this country. Believe in me, just this once."

Shigi and Hien's laugh resounded throughout the forest. "Priestess!" Someone cried, and I am far too exhausted to discern if it was Shigi or Hien. "You never fail to engross us!"

Tears sprang from my eyes, as we played their game of predator and prey, escaping the hands of the ruthless marauder.

* * *

><p><strong>URUKI<strong>

"Uruki." Hikitsu called, as he nudged me with his elbow. "Stop staring into space." My eyes widened as the strength of the whiff grew and grew to the point of repugnance. Blood. Blood was filling my senses. The scent of blood was revolting, spilled on the paleness of the snow. My hands balled in a fist, my fingers digging deeply in my palm and I immediately felt the urgency and the danger of the situation. I gazed at Hikitsu's face; his eyebrows were creased in perplexity as he stared back at me. I opened my mouth, finding words to speak, but I quickly shrugged, earning me a grim expression from him. Hikitsu returned to an even, lofty rock where Tomite gawks at the distance, no doubt, finding a lead with his hawk eyes.

"Souren." I called quietly, enough for only him to hear me amidst the discussions of my fellow warriors on our next course of action. From the corner of my eye, he nodded slowly and approached me after a silent moment. The slight wrinkle on his forehead was a mere indication that he has noticed my agitation. "Please attend to Rin – san for the moment." He did not press for anything any further, and gave a solemn nod. My lips worked with an appreciative smile as I instantaneously lifted myself from the ground with the winds. Pallid silver light emanated from my body, and I felt the profound tingling on my chest as the symbol of the woman appeared and I drowned into the sensation of a woman's body.

Without any fair warning to any of the warriors, arctic winds blasted from my feet as I flew a great distance from the cliff towards the snow – covered trail that leads down slope. I distinctly heard Tomite angrily cussed at how much I was a show – off, apparently, as he stumbled backward, landing on his rear. I smirked at him, but I could not care less. The scent of the blood seeped throughout my being, like poison flooding my system. Tomite sauntered after me, an arrow nocked on his bow. "What's the big deal, Uru—?!" He bellowed, but I brought my hands up, cutting him off.

"I smell blood." I said glaringly, and it was enough to diffuse his annoyance. I narrowed my eyes as I flew once again, while the others charged at an astonishing rate behind me. No later than a minute, I found myself standing at the edge of a path that leads into the woods. The sight made my insides cringe, as dozens of arrows were nocked on the trees' trunks and branches. Tomite took hold of one of the arrows and his lips straightened into a grim line, as he examined the arrow closely.

"These are – Kutou's weaponries." He murmured, infuriated at the thought. "It, perhaps, came from the small troop that, unfortunately, escaped our assault in the mountains."

"Shigi and Hien's group, was it?" Hikitsu said as disgust was imminent in the tone of his voice. "I thought they retreated far down south. It's confusing enough to find these as late as now, as if they have attacked this area recently."

I swallowed as my heart started to thrash wildly within my ribcage. I appallingly sensed an ominous feeling hovering over me, and it made a nagging anxiety behind my mind. The feeling was as dark as the night, and yet it urged me to find the light into it. I bit my lip, my mind reeling at the scent of blood and it almost overpowered my senses. I refuse to even believe the worst case scenario reeling within the depths of my mind, but I cannot completely shut the prospect that it is none other than her blood I caught scent of. I forced myself to believe that she is safe, away from this war and from pain, in the humble abode of the kind, old lady.

And a scream rang through the forest.

It was as if fate was playing an unwarranted game on its palm. It was not just any scream, because it metaphorically killed me and plunged me straight to hell. It was her scream. Takiko's scream. "Shit." I murmured under my breath. It snapped me back to reality as I brusquely charged forward, through the thicket of woods with the others trailing behind me. From the corner of my eyes, patches of blood smeared the snow, creating a trail leading to small clearing within the depths of the forest.

A group of soldiers stood by the trees, without their thick armors. They stood with devilish and wicked grins, arms crossed over their chests as they watched a spectacle Shigi and Hien are creating not far from where they stood. I took in the sight for a silent instant, and bitter bile rose to my throat. Blood pooled around Takiko's limp body, as Shigi tears her overcoat and clothes, and marred her skin with his sword, leaving gaping, bloody wounds in its wake. Hien hoisted her by her hair, whilst coughing up a great amount of blood.

"No one will save you, Priestess." Shigi bellowed tauntingly. "How long will you keep on protecting an insignificant commoner as him?!" Hien violently lashed out on the limp body beside Takiko, and a groan of pain emanated from him.

Anger coursed through my body, like searing fire, and I heard a deep, bass bellow and it barely registered that it was mine. In an instant, I gathered the winds in the palm of my hands and released a force so intense, that the soldiers closest to the impact were thrown forward, crashing into the snow with sickening cracks, instantly kissing their lives goodbye. The winds were spiraling over my hands, as gust after gust, they were released towards the soldiers who enjoyed the spectacle those bastards were doing. Trees unceremoniously fell within the perimeter of the clearing. "Uru—ki." A soft, sweet voice croaked softly, stopping me from my rampage.

Takiko slightly turned her head at my direction. She cringed at the sight of my scowl, as blood seeped through her mouth and blood stained her abdomen and her legs. Her face was strained, making an effort to hide the excruciating pain she was experiencing, yet her lips moved into a semblance of a smile. "I love you." She mouthed those words at me before her eyes slowly shut tightly as intruding tears streamed before my eyes. Shigi followed her line of sight, and gaped at me with eyes twinkling in evident amusement.

"The knight arrives in shining armor." Hien jeered, grinning at me, as Shigi threw Takiko's flaccid, insensible body at a nearby tree, and he was, without a doubt, aiming to break her neck at the impact. I was relieved enough that Hatsui managed to catch her before she hits the tree, and landed with a soft thud on the snow. "But a bit too late, don't you agree, Shigi?"

I did not bother hearing his answer. I heard nothing, and I saw nothing, but my anger, as I allowed my fury take control over my body, allowed taking over my thoughts and actions. My anger multiplied as thousand fold at the sight of Shigi and Hien bold and fearless before me and I am resolute to torture them on their knees as they beg for death that will not come easily for them. A mass of wind enveloped my body, creating a minute twister around me. The remaining, alive soldiers were instantly knocked to their feet and cowered in trepidation as they scampered away from me fearfully.

"A bit too brave." Shigi hissed at me as his bamboo sword extended towards me, but to no avail. I noticed Tomite's arrow fire relentlessly, hitting Hien on his left arm and leg, and he bellowed angrily, strangled with pain. However, a power as forceful as mine collided with the wind around me, and knocked me a little backward, and the wind dissipated before me. For a brief moment, their warrior, brave and challenging façade of Shigi and Hien crumbled to ashes, but was quickly rebuilt at the sight of Haagasu looming behind them.

"We'll continue this child's play another time, Celestial Warriors." Prince Hakei said coldly, as he emerged from behind Haagasu and as Shigi and Hien cautiously withdrew away, and mounted on their horses. "It seems death has not favored our little priestess, did he not? No matter how much I pierce her with this sword of mine, she'll come, should I say, alive." He shot a devilish grin at me, as the sword he held gleamed in the pale sunlight, much to my chagrin.

"Cowards!" Tomite grumbled, glowering at their retreating figures, shooting a fair amount of arrows at them. A line of soldiers stepped forward before him, blocking us from advancing our attacks, and were instantly killed by Tomite's arrows. Despite the fact that the winds dispelled around me, my antagonism did not. I charged at the nearest combatant and broke his neck. I scowled at the next one, and tightly gripped his neck within the grasps of my hand.

"Uruki!" Someone cried. My ears rang furiously, both with resentment and anger. I am blinded by fury, with my desire to kill and vengeance guiding my every action. How could they do this to her? Torment and attempt to kill her in such an inhuman fashion. I tightly gripped the neck of one of Hien's men, and he was visibly quivering, his eyes rolling towards the back of his head. It took every ounce of willpower to drop my hands from his neck, as he scampered away, coughing and heaving, from me with his tail between his legs. I gazed at Hatsui, as he held Takiko's body protectively against his. He visibly cowered at my gaze.

"Priestess, she's…" Hatsui's voice was breaking, his voice resounds like a broken glass with panic rising. "She's not breathing."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Was that a cliffhanger? Oh, too bad :) Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites over the inactive months. I love you, guys :D And, of course, they are still highly appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 5

With Love, Farewell

**SUMMARY: **Death. It always came across my mind. I knew I would die the moment I decided I will return to the book. But I didn't imagine it will be this soon, at the hands of the merciless Kutou army, piloted by Prince Hakei, and ironically, a Genbu celestial warrior, Haagasu. Uruki, my love, my life, I'm sorry. With love, farewell. –Takiko.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Yoooo~ School starts in more or less, two days. Back to college, back to reality. This story has been written for a span of two years. That is so wrong, and I apologize for that, for I have been away for school, I had writer's block... or maybe I am just a lazy bum. Thank you so, so much for reading the story, for the reviews, the favorites and follows, the support, praises and yes, even the criticisms. It spurred me to become a better writer and to continue with what I had started [and left hanging for a few months, you crazy author… don't mind me ranting]. I love you guys, and I guess it's entirely possible for me to express everything in words :) Enjoy this very loooong, last chapter! :')

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden.

**Chapter 5 – **

**URUKI**

"She's not breathing."

How can she not breathe? Why isn't she breathing?

I dragged my exhausted feet on the snow – covered ground, leaving discernible trails and the screams of the soldiers on my wake. Hatsui was on the verge of tears as I approached him, his arms enveloping Takiko's flaccid, unmoving body protectively. I fell to my knees, and gave a wide – eyed stared at her body as he gave me a glance. He gently laid Takiko's body on my outstretched arms, and I felt nothing but the cold. It seemed and felt surreal, on how fast her body did not even flinch at my touch. I was vaguely aware of the last soldier dying from Tomite's and Hikitsu's own rampage and Hatsui's whimper.

"No." I moaned. I felt myself choking, like my screams would explode hysterically inside my chest. She cannot be gone, her life leaked out onto the snow – covered pavement.

Tears blurred my vision, and my jaw clenched down tight, keeping myself from screaming and from turning into another rampage. I touched her forehead and traced her beautiful face; heat was rapidly dissipating from her body. I touched her chest, expecting even a small rise and fall as an indication of breathing, but there was none. She was not breathing, by any means. I slowly leaned on her, and rested my head on the crook of her neck. "Takiko…" I breathed, my voice breaking as my tears drenched my cheeks. "You're just sleeping, aren't you? Because I know you haven't slept a wink last night?"

I shut my eyes, and pretended to hear her answer. '_Yes, because you were not there to hold me'. _I thought I heard her say, but I knew it was just a figment of my imagination. _'I was scared of what my dreams might bring. You know you're the only one that can comfort me.'_

"Uruki." I heard Hikitsu call, as he knelt beside me. His voice was even, yet it was evidently strained, as he attempted to keep it from breaking. Tomite walked a short distance from where our minute group huddled, and hit a tree intensely, leaving a palpable dent. From the corner of my eye, he opened his mouth to say something, probably for comfort, but whatever words he might say, it will never fill the void that was once my heart. He remained silent and just knelt dutifully.

"I'm here, Takiko. Open your eyes. Didn't you promise me? You will escape death, and I will see you alive, breathing and smiling?" I whispered, kissing the skin on her neck that my lips could reach. I nudged her lightly, as if I am waking her up and she would open her eyes any moment from her slumber. "Wake up, sleepyhead. Come on." My eyes remained shut and I just pleased myself with another fabrication from my imagination. _'Silly, I'm still sleepy, Uruki. Just let me sleep, please?' _I imagine her saying, with a beautiful smile sweeping her lips. _'Let me rest. For a while.'_

"Wake up, Takiko, please. It's not time to sleep, come on." I murmured again, and Hikitsu stared at me, as if I was delusional. He touched my shoulder, and shook his head. I refuse to believe the fact that she is, indeed, dead. But as I continue to feel her lifeless, unmoving body, I felt completely and undeniably helpless, and vulnerable. I do not like the fact that the last memory I have of her is of her being tortured to death.

"Uruki, no. Stop, please. You're just hurting yourself. Don't make it harder for yourself." His voice broke, and an intruding tear escaped his eye. I shoved his hand from my shoulder, and tightened my arms around Takiko's body. Tomite returned, and knelt beside me. I was amazed on how easy for him to control is rage, while mine kept on coursing and coursing within my body, like burning fire, considering how senseless he is. "Uruki, we cannot delve into our fantasies any longer. We need to face this reality."

"Don't touch me!" I screamed, anger pulsating through my veins. "How – how can you say that?! How can you easily accept her fate?!" I wondered where my rage came from, and I felt sick for lashing out on the comrades I thought of as my family for a short span of time. "We don't! Who says we accept it as such?!" Tomite grumbled irately. "But at least consider what Takiko might feel. She would not want to see you like this, Uruki!" I leaned on Takiko's face, our noses touching. My hands intertwined with her limp, cold hands, I attempted to endow it with warmth, but to no avail. She felt nothing but cold, her fingers were already frigid.

"She's not here to see!" I choke out. "Please, just – just give me time." My words were drowned in the sound of crying and mourning. I was vaguely aware I was screaming while I cried relentlessly, while Tomite, Hikitsu, Hatsui and Namame silently watched me. It was a relief that they did not attempt to stop me, and left me to cry wistfully. I was oblivious to the world, to the time that was ticking away. Seconds, and hours must have passed, I don't know. I was just certain that I would never leave Takiko alone, ever.

I distantly heard Rin – san's cries of relief as she rushed over to her son's body, which showed signs of life, despite his injuries. "Kotaro!" She wept, as she scooped her son in her arms. Someone touched my shoulder, and I dimly registered Souren's recognizable pat. "Uruki – sama, please, no more." His voice was pleading, and uncertain.

Just as I decided to stop, I was not certain of what had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>TAKIKO<strong>

Death. It always came across my mind, and it never bothered to leave my thoughts in peace. I knew I would die the moment I decided I will return to the book. I was, by no means, been more convinced of something in the short years of my life. Oddly, short is much of an understatement. I felt I have been weighed with years far more than seventeen years, essentially. I descended deeper and deeper, as I forced my eyes open. Water rippled in definite circles above me, farther and farther. My limbs felt relatively heavier that they were supposed to weigh, and it only pulled me deeper into – I do not even know where. I gawked distractedly before the surface of the water, now too distant for my hands to reach. I attempted to swim towards the surface, except my hands and my feet were unresponsive, as if they were not attached to me any longer.

I gingerly prodded my abdomen, terrified of the pain that will come at the touch of my hand, but only a dull heaviness registered in the back of my mind, and it was similar for every wound inflicted by Shigi on my body. I felt angry at myself, because I was not supposed to be frightened of them, but fear took over my senses before I had the chance to think of the situation. I know too well that the pain was there, and within the pain was the trepidation I inexorably suffered at the sight of Shigi's sword marring my skin, profound into the surface of my skin, at Hien's merciless grin and blood – stained hands, at the sound of Kutou's soldiers' piercing laughter, and at sick notion of not seeing Uruki and my warriors anymore.

Because I am dead.

That was probably presumptuous for my part. Am I really dead? I am certain I was, because I knew I was broken beyond repair. I knew that I was dead on the moment Shigi decided to discontinue his pastime of predator and prey. He took me by my neck as I scrambled to tighten my hold on Kotaro's limp body. He held out his bamboo sword on my cheek, and left a gaping wound on it, while Hien heartlessly booted Kotaro on his side. I shuddered as my body remembered the arctic cold as Shigi tore my clothes to shreds and the vicious pain he and his bamboo sword blessed me with on my body. Breathing became a hard struggle, and I knew I will cease to exist. I am happy enough to see Uruki's face before—.

_Uruki. My love. Uruki, I am so, so sorry._

My thoughts of being dead were immediately shoved in the deepest recesses of my mind, as a pair of arms enveloped my body, and immediately dragged me deeper through the water and I strained my eyes shut. I attempted to shout, but only a muffled cry came out of my lips and I felt no more.

_With love, farewell._

"Do you expect yourself to have a heart that beats?" A voice rang and before I can even contemplate my thoughts, I awoke at the sight of sunlight bathing me in its warmth and comfort and a figure staring intently at me. I bellowed in fright as I backed away from the figure. It was me. I was staring at myself: raven – black hair tied neatly in a pale pink ribbon, a naginata at hand, the necklace of Anru – sama hanging limply around her neck. Except I am convinced that it is not me all at once, for her eyes were crimson, the color of blood and glowing, and her smile bare her serrated teeth.

"Well, do you?" She asked with a voice so low and mangled, that it came as a hiss. "Do you expect your heart to beat again?"

I reached a tree behind me, and I propped myself to stand. The landscape that lay before me was beyond beautiful. Water filled the small expanse of the lake and gleamed blissfully upon the touch of the sunlight, as if numerous crystals were beneath the waters, deflecting the light. Cherry blossom trees stood tall, occasional petals fall on the grassy plains that bloomed with multihued flowers. It was no doubt, spring. The spring that I unquestioningly anticipated each year, after the dreaded winter.

"Who are you?" I asked, attempting myself to remain calm, but my voice quivered and broke. The woman, a few feet away from me, shrugged and turned her back at me. She knelt before the unsullied lake that peacefully lay before her as she soaked her hand in the water. As soon as her hand touched and broke the surface of the water, the water immediately turned into the same shade as her eyes and I gasped loudly than I have intended. The rotten smell of blood mingled in my senses and I recoiled in repugnance.

"What? You are returning my question with another one, instead of finally giving an answer?" She retorted with her back at me. Her voice changed, and rang on the identical hum as mine. "For a start, priestess, I am you. Will you answer mine, now?" I frowned at her figure, as she showed me nothing but a pretense of a child. She titled her head to the side and eyed me expectantly. I opened my mouth to answer, but my voice failed me. What am I to say?

She smiled, in a knowing yet disturbing fashion, and faced me as she hacked the air before her with the naginata. "I suppose you are not dead, unless you accept yourself as such." She said quietly. "But I do know that even if you acknowledge yourself as someone who is alive, you will be… alone more than you ever wished for. Your mother is dead. Your father wished for a son, not a daughter. I believe your warriors will soon leave you, too. Hokkan will fall into ruins and you have no home to return to." Before long, she laughed maniacally.

My warriors. Anger surged within my body and I sauntered towards her threatening figure. "You're lying… about my warriors." I said furiously, pointing my hands at her face. As far as reverence is concerned, I know I'm too exhausted to even think about how I should I level myself with this hideous figure and her hideous thoughts. "You do not know them!"

She grinned mockingly. "Don't I? You barely know them, either." She snapped. She placed her hands on her waist petulantly, before she continued. "Consider this, what if they choose to side with you and your little cause of saving Hokkan because they are certain that they can manipulate you to their own advantage? What if they sided with you because they see you as a means, not as a friend or a comrade or a _lover?_" She shrugged nonchalantly, as if her words left a bitter taste on her tongue.

I glared at her intently and I shook my head feverishly. I know she is lying, I am certain of it. But a voice within my judgment whispered otherwise. "My warriors are nothing but people with pure hearts and thoughts, bearing the weight of Hokkan and their own. You have no position to tell me that!" But what if her words were nothing but the truth? I felt my senses were washed with uncertainty, and I despised myself for viewing my warriors in such a fashion. My chest clenched in insecurity and in ache.

"Hokkan? The country that abandoned them, as if their crime of merely existing was as heavy as the crime of killing royalty? Don't you see the picture, priestess? They will seek wreckage and vengeance to the country that tossed them aside like locusts, not grant salvation to it!" She scoffed. She took hold of my neck with her empty hand, grasping it tightly beyond comprehension. "Uncertainty fills you, priestess. Would you consider yourself dead, as of the moment?" Tears immediately sprang from my eyes, as the wounds across my body tinged in pain upon the woman's touch on me.

Her laughter reverberated in my ears and I cringed. I struggled within her grasp, booting her at her side, but she made no sign of movement. "You – you do not know them!" I grumbled, my voice breaking. "I might have known them for a short span of time, but I have seen them for who they are, I have seen their soul and their hearts!"

Her hands constricted around my neck, and found myself struggling for a breath. "If that is so, then are you worthy to be a priestess?" I took a whiff of decay, and from the corner of my eyes, the landscape before me was moldering and decaying, turning into every shade of brown and black. "Should I take your place, then? At least it spares you from the loneliness of being alone." She grinned at me with a wicked glint in her eyes, as her hands incessantly constricted around my neck and made it impossible to breathe.

"You will never return, Priestess of Genbu! You will remain in this limbo for eternity!" She bellowed loudly, her voice chimed like a broken soprano. "I shall take your place, and see the ruins Hokkan will fall to!" Her laugh rang like snakes hissing in different timbre and pitch, and I shut my eyes. My consciousness is fading and wavering, I was certain; death will come for me, ending my misery and this ridiculous death vision.

I did not mind being alone. I always was. But that was before I met my warriors. Before I fought alongside the strong, determined and kind warriors. Despite what this woman told me, I pledge that I will never doubt my warriors for a moment again. No one will dare belittle them, nor find them pathetic. No one will dare question their strength, because I know, from the deepest recesses of my heart, they remain strong not only for my sake, but for their country, while they weigh their loneliness and solitude with their own two hands.

With the strength I can muster from my hands, I gripped her wrists tightly. I opened my eyes, and saw the surprise in hers. She released her grip on my neck in astonishment, as if my touch were blazing fire.

I fell on my knees before her figure, the decaying grass grazing my hands. I clouted the ground intensely, that the images around me rippled and the landscape started to fracture. "You cannot keep me here!" I screamed with willpower and valor. I know now within my heart what my answer would be. "I am alive, nothing but alive!" The figure before me screamed and a ghost of a smile erupted from the expanse of her face. She touched my face, in odd gentleness before she dissolved in pallid silver light. She left me hanging with words. _You are admirable, Priestess of Genbu. You are alive. Live, priestess._

A blizzard washed over my senses, sweeping the landscape before me, and I found myself standing on the garden of our home in Morioka. It was eerily silent, and as I spun towards the house, I fell to my knees, with another dam of tears breaking. "Takiko." The woman said, a warm, sweet smile on her lips. She held her arms wide, and I found myself running to her in the most unladylike conduct. My mother. My mother was standing healthily before me, her eyes gleaming with pride and longing. She caressed my hair with gentle strokes as she laughed warmly. "Takiko, I am so, so sorry for putting you through so much pain." She whispered soothingly on the crown of my hair. "You have grown beautiful and brave, my dear, sweet child."

My mother was murmuring gentle, caring words as I clung to her, like my lifeline. It felt too reassuring to cry, but I can discern that fact that I am lost and uncertain if I have any place to return to. It felt like hours have already passed when I cannot muster a tear anymore and I stopped crying but still have the urge to do so. Mother loosened her embrace on me and she leveled her eyes to meet my swollen ones. "Mother. I – I have been a failure!" I cried desperately. "I am so sorry. I should have done more to save you. To save you from the pain and the sickness!" Her arms around me tightened, and I felt her warmth on my hair.

"You have done enough, Takiko. I should be the one to apologize. I made you go through great lengths of pain and trials." She whispered soothingly. "But fear not. Wherever you are, I will surely look over you. I love you, my dear, sweet child. You are destined for so many great things." She was silent, but the silence was a comfortable one. I dared not to part from my mother any further, but she distanced herself away, with a smile of reassurance and hope.

"It is not the end yet, Takiko. You should still carry on. Live."

My lips turned into a brightened smile as I allowed a dazzling, silver light consume me, and I knew no more.

* * *

><p><strong>URUKI<strong>

A bright, silver light emanated from Takiko's body, blinding our eyes. As quickly as it came, the light faded, and a woman, resembling Takiko, stood before our midst. She possessed the same raven – black hair and pale russet eyes as Takiko, but with more matured features. Her body was translucent, as daylight passed through her, undisturbed. My mouth hanged open, as she strode gently at Takiko's limp body, and touched her forehead, with equal gentleness of a mother.

"_It is not the end yet, Takiko. You should still carry on. Live." _She murmured, her voice so light and ethereal. As quick as the illumination came, she faded into nothingness, the ghost of a smile was the last I ever saw from her. It quickly dawned into my being that the ghost was her mother, and I sat there, gaping. It took a moment before I gawked at my comrades' faces, with the same expression as mine bearing in theirs. The weight I held in my arms suddenly shifted, and I was instantly brought back to reality. Takiko's chest slowly rose, and fell, a mere indication of breathing. An indication of life.

Her eyelids fluttered for a moment, and warmth spread through her body. I felt the beat of her heart, it was so, so strong, that I felt my own heart throbbing in sheer ecstasy. She was dead, and now, she was alive. Her soft, light laughter filled my ears, as I found myself staring at the most beautiful pair of russet eyes, which was, without a doubt, teeming with life. Scalding tears burned at the back of my eyes, and I find myself crying. Crying because of relief to see her alive. I am crying because I thought I lost her.

I was suddenly lost with her, as if we were the only two people that had existed. I held her tightly, attempting to validate if it was true. I touched her face, and her smile broadened. I touched her chest, above her heart, and I found the soft, yet strong beating of the heart that was just stationary a few moments ago. My hands lightly prodded her body, scrutinizing every wound that had marred her skin, but I found nothing. Not a single, bleeding wound remained. From the corners of my eye, so is Rin – san's son and us, too.

By some miracle,, we were healed.

"You're quiet." Takiko said tenderly, and she reached to touch my face, running her smooth fingers on my tear – streaked face. Audible sighs of respite reverberated within our small group that huddled, and for the first time in months, a small sliver of sunlight rested on our shoulders, as if the heavens were celebrating the miracle that took place. I smirked at her, and the tears kept on running across the expanse of my face. "Don't you do that ever again, Takiko. Don't scare the hell out of me. Or us, for that matter."

"Don't worry, I won't." She replied, as she sat up, and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I'm not going anywhere, Uruki. I promise."

Tomite grumbled slightly, and tapped my shoulder. "Hey, where's my hug, Takiko?" He asked petulantly. "Don't I get one, too?" Takiko chuckled, her sweet, soothing laugh ringing in my ears like a melody. She tried to break out from my arms, but I am fairly certain that I do not want her out of my arms. I shook my head at her, and Tomite earned a scowl from me.

"I'm sorry, Tomite. But not a chance." I protested with a grin, and my arms tightened around Takiko's waist. Before having a chance to retort and much to Tomite's chagrin, Hikitsu looped his arms around Tomite's and dragged him away from us, with a string of curses flying from his lips. They approached Rin – san, with a somewhat dazed, but vigorous Kotaro, still sitting on the snow – covered pavement. Souren attended to them, as well as Hatsui and Namame, probably giving me and Takiko the space we perhaps, needed.

"I thought – you know… you were –" I mumbled shakily, and she sealed my lips with a light brush of her lips, that sent numerous tingling in my spine. Only Takiko can do that. "This is my fault. I'm sorry. I don't know what in the world will I do if I find you – " _Dead. _I could not and will never say it, because I truly know, deep within the recesses of my heart, Takiko will never go down without a fight. Her stubbornness is only one of the things I truly love about her.

"You don't have to apologize. It is no one's fault. Not yours, for that matter." She mumbled, her lips mere inches from mine, too close for a kiss. A mere movement of my body can practically close the distance, and she was too enticing to not ignore. "But I promised, didn't I? I am not going anywhere without you. Without any of my warriors." I saw her eyes brightened with a light as I slowly leaned my face towards her. Her eyes closed, and I was so, so blissful to find the woman I love back in the safety of my arms. But before I could even reach her lips, something heavy knocked me on the head. I bet its Tomite's bow, but I disregarded it, with a grimace.

Rin – san and Kotaro approached us not long after, and I stood up, with Takiko pinned on my chest. Kotaro nodded with reverence from behind his mother, and smiled. "Priestess." Kotaro said, placing an affectionate hand on her shoulder and smiled fondly at her. "Thank you." Rin – san smiled warmly at Takiko, and enveloped her arms around her. "You make a beautiful priestess." She murmured softly. "Thank you, for saving my son."

* * *

><p>A few days later, Souren handed a rucksack of supplies and a horse to Rin – san and Kotaro. With a gracious and reverent bow, they took off, as they promised to return to their village, down south. They vowed to reinstate what was left of the village they feared was destroyed by Kutou's army not too long ago. But there was a glint of determination and resolve, and I was fairly certain that whatever lies ahead of them, they will move forward, without looking back. As for us, we continued where we left off.<p>

Her warm hand tightened around mine. "You won't leave me, Uruki?" She asked, a sad glint in her eyes. I could tell something was bothering her, and I wanted to smoothen out the crease on her forehead. "You won't leave me alone and lonely, right?"

"I am not." I replied, and to my relief, her mood brightened. "Besides, I have no place to go if you're not with me, anyway." I stared at her, amused, as a slight blush crept on her pale cheeks. My arms flew around her body, and I held her tightly against my own. She buried her face on my chest, and I fairly heard the sigh of relief that had escaped from her lips.

"Stop shamelessly flirting, please!" Tomite complained mightily, with a knock, albeit light, on my head. "Or I will knock you out cold, Uruki!" He earned a scowl from me that probably send multiple daggers towards him, and Takiko laughed heartily, along with our fellow comrades. For all I know, Namame could be laughing, too.

"Takiko?" I whispered, enough for the both of us to hear.

"Yes?" She replied, with the same, soft volume.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. More than you know." That earned her a smile.

The search for the remaining celestial warriors still goes on. We might be far from over with our mission, but all that matters is that she is with me, and nothing but Takiko will matter anymore. This was a promise I made that day. I will go to any lengths to protect her smile, to save her from harm and the pain, and without a doubt, forever will I love this lovely, amazing, stubborn, beautiful woman. My Takiko.

We flew off to Kounan.

* * *

><p><em>~End~<em>

* * *

><p><strong>UPDATE [NOVEMBER 15, 2013]: <strong>Yoooo~ Okay. I'm sorry. I was not able to finish before school started, and I did not have the time to write it during the first two weeks of school. [Seriously, though, who fails the first quiz in the first week of the semester? Don't mind me]. I was disappointed at how I wrote the ending. Not the ending I was expecting. I might probably reconstruct this when I have the time. I attempted a bit of humor for Tomite, might have failed, though. But, well, here you go! I really, really cannot kill Takiko. I ship Uruki and Takiko so much, it hurts. :) [Yaaay, fangirling]. Lol. Thank you for the support, reviews, favorites and follows. It really means a lot for me. :) Stay tuned for my other stories and updates!

**SPECIAL MENTION TO THE FOLLOWING [AWESOME] PEOPLE :D : **Guests / nitza-mozelle / Cat Goliath / NyankoSenpai / animexmanga23 :D


End file.
